Rose and Dream
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Who would Magda meet in this normal party? Objective Defeat Lady A in beauty contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +217 900 Diamond +50 Little Princess x1 Notes *In this beauty contest Lady A's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Pure ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Noble ★★★★☆ ***Gorgeous ★★★★☆ ***Mature ★★★★☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Um... The morning tea today is black tea with oil of bergamot. Maid: Lady, you can add some milk. Mrs. Eliza said that this kind of tea tastes more delicious with milk. Magda: Hmm... Not bad. Where is Mom? Maid: She is still resting. Magda: Mom drank some wine yesterday. Let her sleep more. Help me bring the gown. Magda: By the way. Mom may wake up later. Pay attention. Get the hot water, sober-up tea and towels ready. Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew... Fortunately, I am not late. Lady A: Hey-- You in front-- Yes, you! Get out of the way! Magda: (She is so aggresive.) :Story Root 2 :Lady A: This little girl is really impolite! I told you to get out of my way-- Oh, it's you, Lady Ellenstein?! :Lady A: Hehe. Your dress today is so ordinary that I didn't recognize you. :Ends Story Root 1 Lady A: Whoops! It's you? Lady Ellenstein, I'm so sorry. I am in a hurry. Don't be offended. Lady B: If you slow down a bit more, you will miss a big show! Lady A: Oh? What big show? Lady B: Look, over there... — Hugh: That's it then, Alan. Alan: That, that's what? Wait! Lord Hugh-- Hugh: I know you need some time to pursuade other guards. Well, I'll give you some time. Come to the Knights to see me when you figure this out! Hugh: Ahh~ I wonder what delicious food the Jorcastles have prepared. Are there any turnip? Alan: Lord Hugh Hugh: I didn't hear anything~ I'm going in first. See you later, Alan! — Lady A: What do you want to show me? The poor boy in the Guardsmen? What's special with him? Lady B: Haha, his good luck is coming to an end. If he dares to grant Lord Hugh's request, he's not far from death... Lady A: It seems that I missed a lot of interesting scenes. Could you tell me about it? Lady B: Come, please come here. I'm sure you will like it... Magda: What do I do? : Follow up : Lady A: Oh, is that true? Olineaux invited the Guardsmen to guard the Saint on the Amber Pilgrimage?! : Lady B: Sister, don't you believe me? It's absolutely true. : Lady A: Amber Pilgrimage is an annual big day when the Saint will meet the people. Only Amber Knights are qualified to guard her. : Lady B: In the past, only the Knights were qualified to do so, but our distinguished Grand Duke Bavlenka proposed to guard the Saint on the Amber Pilgrimage with the Knights this time! : Lady A: The Grand Duke personally proposed-- God, Duke Zoe has already given the position of Knight to Grand Duke Bavlenka! Olineaux will give in again? : Lady B: So, even if the Olineaux has a good temper, it's inevitable that he feels nervous. That's why they draw over the Guardsmen. : Lady A: I feel that the boy named Alan will have to bear the anger of the Grand Duke if he dares to agree to the request! : Lady B: And if he doesn't agree, he will offend Olineaux! : Lady A: Anyway, it's a dead end! : Magda: (They say that Hugh's invitation to Alan to guard the Saint on the Amber Pilgrimage is a dilemma to Alan?) : Magda: (I will go and ask Alan?) : Find Alan : Magda: (Mr. Alan looks very tired. Go and check on him?) : — : Magda: Alan, are you alright? : Alan: How could it be-- Alas! Magda! : Magda: No offense but you look tired. What's wrong? : Alan: Tired? So obvious? : Magda: I know it's not proper for a lady to say that, but... Ahem! The second button on your uniform is wrongly buttoned. : Alan: Eh?! : Magda: Guests have already entered the hall. You don't have to worry. : Alan: I'm not worried about that! : Magda: Eh? Why do you turn around, Alan? : Alan: It's because not just one button is wrongly buttoned! Magda, you'd better turn around! : Magda: Oh... Okay. Do I need to close my eyes as well? : Alan: ... No need! : Magda: Alan, have you finished? : Alan: .............................. : Magda: (Why doesn't he talk?) : Alan: ... Ahem! Okay. You can turn around. : Magda: Hmm... (The atmosphere is a bit strange) : Alan: Well... Magda... : Magda: Please go ahead. : Alan: I know I've lost face today... But there are some things that bother me a lot. I don't know who I can talk to. Could you, could you go for a walk with me? : Magda: I heard that the roses in this garden are in bloom. Shall we go and have a look together? : — : Magda: You mean, Lord Hugh invited the Guardsmen to guard the Saint together with the Knights on the day of the Amber Pilgrimage? : Alan: Yes. Amber Pilgrimage is an annual day for the people to meet the Saint. Only the Amber Knights have the right to guard the Saint. But this year, the Grand Duke Bavlenka suddenly said to guard together with the Knights. : Magda: In response to Bavlenka's sudden request to guard the Saint, Olineaux wants to draw over the Guardsmen-- : Alan: Well, there are only two options for the Guardsmen right now, to irritate Olineaux or to irritate Bavlenka. : Alan: By the way, do you know about Sulla? : Magda: What do you mean? : Alan: Sulla used to be a wise and beautiful creature with a gentle disposition and lived peacefully with the people of Finsel. : Magda: I remember you said that they went mad all of a sudden. : Alan: After investigation, we have found some evidence to prove that Sullas lost their mind and attacked humans because they were controlled by something. : Alan: I can't tell you about the substance that controls Sullas now. Xavier has taken samples for testing, and there will be results soon. : Alan: I can't tell you what this substance is, but we found that Lou Bavlenka has a lot to do with it in the course of the investigation. : Magda: Ms. Lou?! : Alan: The Saint now does not see anyone except Grand Duke Bavlenka. And Lou Bavlenka has a close connection with Sulla's chaos that we investigate. : Magda: And the Grand Duke proposed to guard the Saint with the Knights on the Amber Pilgrimage... Allen, this is a conspiracy. : Alan: I know. The Viscount reminded me that if we agreed to Olineaux's Invitation, we would be on the opposite side of the Bavlenkas. : Magda: ............ : Magda: Alan, what's your dream? : Alan: Eh? Dream? I... I hope that Finsel can be as peaceful and prosperous as before, and all the people here can choose what kind of lives they want to have. Is this a dream? : Magda: No. : Alan: I, I know it sounds unrealistic, but... : Magda: This is not unrealistic, nor a dream. It is your ideal -- an ideal that can be achieved as long as you stick to it. : Alan: Eh? Magda, don't you think that I overestimate my strength? : Magda: No, it's not like that. You know more about strength than anyone else I've ever met. : Alan: So... What do you think is strength? : Magda: The ability to protect others when necessary. : Alan: Magda... : Magda: You hesitate to go to the Amber Pilgrimage, not because you are afraid of Bavlenka, but because you are thinking about how to use your strength to properly protect everyone, right? : Alan: ...Yes. : Magda: Under the sky of Finsel that is gloomy due to the Sulla's Chaos, you and the members of the Guardsmen have been illuminating the way for the civilians like sunshine. : Magda: If you need time to make the decision, let me do something, too. : Alan: ............ : Magda: The more comprehensive the information you have, the more wise decision you will be able to make. Do you want to know what other nobles think about this? : Alan: ... Thank you! Magda. Story Chat 3 Alan: The Viscount said that I would make a choice, but... Magda: Alan? Alan: Eh? Is it Magda? Magda: When I entered the hall, I saw the roses in the garden in bloom. Would you mind enjoying the roses with me? Alan: No, of course not! How can I not want to be with you... Magda: Shall we go? It's a little stuffy here. Magda: Look, there are many purple roses. Alan: There are purple roses in Finsel? I've only seen white ones. Magda: I once consulted gardeners, and they said that Finsel's climate was not suitable for cultivating purple roses and that it was also difficult to cultivate those transplanted from abroad. Alan: Eh? It seems like these purple roses are growing well here. Magda: So the owners of the gardens who make the purple roses flourish in their own gardens must spend a lot of money. Alan: Yes. Just a little part of the cost in employing the gardeners and transport workers sweat is equal to the cost of the fertilizers for growing a family's annual grain ration. Magda: Alan, whatever Lord Hugh said to you, and the Viscount expected from you. You are Alan, the captain of the Guardsmen. And most importantly-- You are not a noble. Magda: You don't have to follow the rules of the nobles. You're freer than them, Alan. Alan: .................. Alan: Magda, why don't you ask me why I can't make a decision? Magda: Alan, what is your ideal? Alan: Ideal? It seems that someone asked me this question not long ago. Alan: I hope that Finsel can be as peaceful and prosperous as before, and all the people here can choose what kind of lives they want to have. Alan: I, of course, know that it sounds like I overestimate my strength, but-- Magda: No, it's not like that. You've been working at it, haven't you? Alan: Yeah, I have been-- Wait! How do you know that I-- Alan: Has Magda been watching me-- I, I-- I need to calm down! Magda: Alan, I want you to know that-- no matter why you hesitate, you will make a decision that upholds your justice, which I firmly believe. Alan: .................. Magda: Since you need some time to think it through, let's just end our chat. I have something else to do as well. Alan: Eh? Magda: Lord Hugh invited you to guard the Saint on the Amber Pilgrimage. What do the other three families think about this? Alan: I have no idea. Magda: (Curtsy) Please don't worry. Leave it to me. Story Chat 4 Magda: Although I looked relaxed in front of Alan, I still have to think about what to do... Eliza: Magda, anything interesting at the ball today? Magda: Uh... (I just talked to Alan and didn't pay attention to anything else.) Eliza: Take a seat. I will ask somebody to get the dinner ready. Magda: Um. (The identity of the Viscount, Alan's distress... When can I talk to Mom about all these?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 7 Category:Transcript